hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hina
|name = Hina |kana = ヒナ |rōmaji = Hina |manga debut = Chapter 192 |anime debut = Episode 81 (2011) |japanese voice = Azusa Kataoka |also known as = Hirin (Previous name) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |gender = Female |status = Alive |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squad Captain |type = Unknown |abilities = Exorcism |image gallery = yes}} Hina (ヒナ, Hina) is a Chimera Ant Squad Captain in Leol's Squad. She was called Hirin before she decided to change her name. After the death of the Chimera Ant King, she travels with Bizeff and Welfin to Meteor City, in search for Gyro. Appearance Hina has blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She dresses in yellow, furry, cutesy clothes, with a Stuffed toy-esque cap. Her chest and belly are covered with brown animal fur that resembles a swimsuit, and she has a short, bushy tail. She is one of the few Chimera Ants who looks completely human. Personality Hina is quite cheerful and childish. Her personality is that of a typical teenage girl and worries about the effect that her ability has on her figure. She was very close to Leol and Flutter, her team mates, and is one of the few who have witnessed Leol's ability, and is fond of bathing. She seems to be quite materialistic as well, shown when she only agrees to help Bizeff if she gets a reward, or as Bizeff promised—a treasure. Hina tends to be self-focused and ambitious, but not too arrogant, as she offers Shidore to become her second-in-command once she becomes the Chimera Ant Queen. Plot Chimera Ant arc Hina is first seen accompanying Hagya (Later known as Leol) and Flutter watching Gon, Killua, and Kite defeat some Chimera Ant drudges.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 After the Chimera Ant Queen's death,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 she, Flutter and Leol align themselves to the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 She is also the one that removed Knuckle's Hakoware curse on Cheetu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 245 Hina is later seen in the King's palace outside of Peijin, complaining about her figure to Shidore.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 During the attack on the palace, Hina attempts to escape with Shidore when they came across Bizeff, whom has been trapped under rubble caused by Zeno's Dragon Rain ability. She helps Bizeff with the condition that he will give her the palace's underground riches,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 285 though they were being tailed by a hesitating Welfin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 After the battle, Hina accompanies Welfin, Bizeff, Bloster, and Shidore to NGL in order to drop the latter off. She then leaves to Meteor City with the other two in search of Gyro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 315 Abilities & Powers Hina has not been seen in combat yet; however, as a chimera ant she demonstrated that she possess remarkable strength when she easily lifted and tossed away a huge piece of rubble that was pinning Bizeff down. Nen Hina is an Exorcist, so she has the ability to remove Nen curses on herself or on other users. Trivia * In the anime, Hina is one of the few Chimera Ants to have five fingers (four fingers and a thumb); however, in the manga she has only four. * Hina is the only exorcist in the Chimera Ant army. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities